The Adventures Of Team STAR
by SonaStories 44
Summary: this is a story about the following characters whom are my original characters, Join Sora Giallo, Taylor von blanc, Layla aka-murasaki & Emily Rosa as they deal with the roller coaster of beacon academy. (The events are currently in Mid volume one and plans to follow the show loosely until the final few episodes of volume three where things change)
1. The Night Before The Big Day

The first day at beacon academy had come gone in a flash as the students had found themselves in the auditorium for the night under the watchful eyes of a few teachers whom alrighty had to break apart a small fight alright. But we're not here to focus on those four students but a different group of students.

The first was a young woman, standing roughly at five foot nine with near shoulder length pink hair lazily wrapped up into a ponytail as she covered her mouth with her left hand closed her eyes and yawned tiredly. Even though she was from vale herself she had a restless night after a crime happened causing her to lose sleep as she opened her eyes which where a cherry red color. Looking lazily around the room.

She had first seen a tall female roughly standing just at the six foot mark having a little chat with two others one who clearly was a teacher as he had a handlebar mustache and other person looked like she was a fourth year student. Of course she couldn't make out there little chat from where she was at so she decided to look somewhere else. Yet during her little look around the room she swore she seen a student with wings tucked away in a corner of the room, almost seemingly staying away from everyone as she had short what looked like Silver hair as she had a top hat covering her face so she couldn't see what she looked like witch annoyed her a little bit.

But before she went to bed another student had begun to set up his sleeping bag close by to her as he looked over to speak with her, Which had catch her by surprise

"Good evening there"

his voice was very soft and quiet. Though probably do to some of the people sleeping but she paid very little attention to him yet he continued to talk

"So tomorrow will be a quite the interesting day, although where are my manners" he said with a friendly smile "Im Taylor von Blanc of atlas, well formerly atlas"

she looked at him not with a annoyed look but decided to create a little chat with him.

"nice to meet you Taylor, im Emily Rosa and please let me sleep.. i didn't get much last night and you said best your, tomorrow is a interesting"

emily said with a yawn before letting her head hit a pillow and she fell asleep leaving poor Taylor alone and after awhile he passed out too

The next day soon had came as the students slowly began to wake up with a few getting a little rude wake up call from an bubbly Redhead

"IT'S MORNING. IT'S MORNING IT'S MORNING!" said the bubbly Redhead to a boy with long black hair with a little bit of pink in it. This had caused a few students who where close by to wake up from annoyed one of whom gave a very annoyed look as she stretched her wings before leaving to head to the cafeteria before everyone else. She had of course already shower and repacked up her sleep bag as she put on her hat let her wings stretched out completely unaware of the person being her

"Whoa uh nice wings miss" the person said as she turned around to look at slightly taller person standing just at six foot who had a little smile

"Early bird person huh? Uh my bad for the joke" she quickly apologized looking a little down at the person as she looked annoyed. Realizing that there conversation had hit a brick wall she reached her hand out to shake

"Hello there, Im Sora Giallo" She said with a smile that quickly turned to a look of pain as her offer for a handshake was met by a very tight grip as the shorter person spoke but didn't look up "Layla Aka-Murasaki or Layla for short"

she in fact wasn't even paying attention to sora as she seemingly didn't want to chat as she turned away from sora before she said another word to her.

"well she seemed okay. I think" sora quietly through to herself as walked to the locker room to get ready for the first major step in huntress career although quite worried about it too as she had major expectations placed onto her. Being the daughter to two legendary huntsman she had a lot of pressure to succeed and somehow succeed her parents, she just shook her head worried as she slipped into the locker rooms to get ready

Back in the auditorium most of the students had returned from eating breakfast as they begin to pack up their sleep bags and other things. Emily had left and began to walk through the hallways heading to the locker room to get her weapon when she had bumped into Taylor again

"Ah good morning there Emily, did you sleep well?" Taylor asked with a smile as he was heading to the locker room too.

"well it was alright.. still very tired" Emily yawned but with a smile as they made small talk as they walked to the lockers to grab there weapons. Of course by the time they had gotten there most of the first year's were getting there weapons. As she had entered she seen the two others from last night. As the one looked to use a staff and now finally getting to see the other person at long last as she seemed quite interesting.

The person stood at five foot nine with short light silver hair with light pink eyes with a unique set of clothes. She wore a Green shirt with a black vest and pants as the trim was a dark reddish purple color, even her hat had followed the same unusual colors as she was just putting on gloves and looked over at me with a smile yet gave off a serious look witch gave me a intimate feeling

"May i help you in any way?"

She had asked me as she grabbed a hammer and i felt more intimidated by her

"Oh no just grab my weapons miss"

I gave her a very stern yet friendly look as i tried to be honest to her as i head to where i placed my weapons. During my walk i seen two people one talking about drinking milk and the other talking about teams.. which seemed quite weird as there was also a blonde guy trying to hit on a white hair girl with a taller redhead standing by who sent what looked like her weapon at the poor boy, i well i can't blame her as he was a little awkward. Shortly after that i found where i placed my weapons which were called Hearts Embrace, which is my twin shotgun axes with i placed onto my back as everyone in the locker room heard a announcement play which everyone was waiting for.

"Would all first years students please report to beacon cliff admittedly for initiation. Again, all first years students please report to Beacon Cliff immediately"

I smiled happily as i heard that as a familiar person walked up to my locker. It was of course Taylor followed by the other girl from last night who was talking to whom i believe where teachers.

"Well Emily are you ready to head out with and uh i don't think i got your name yet" Taylor said looking at the other girl. Who had long, almost shoulder length blonde hair and quite green eyes with a little eyeliner to make them pop out more.

"well I'm Sora Giallo. And i don't want to be rude but i think we should probably get a move as i don't want to be late again'

With that i closed my locker door and left with Taylor and Sora heading to Beacon cliff admittedly excited for the initiation yet a little bit perplexed "Why a cliff, i guess i will have to ask the headmaster" completely unaware of what to expect.

(Author note: This story picks up after the characters arrived at beacon academy the events of the first second episode mostly happened. This picks up shortly after the fight in chapter 3 plays out play out form there. So i'm quite sorry for the "Jumping into the heat of things" but let's begin please. This also tells the story of TEAM STAR. My oc team thought the events of Volume 1-3. Of course Emily's lack of sleep will be explained in a later chapter although i have yet to decide who is who partner. Perhaps someone could suggest but i hope you enjoy)


	2. Into The Emerald Forest Part One

As Emily, Taylor and Sora made there way to the cliffside they were briefly stopped by a short timid man who looked like he was in his mid forties or late thirties. With short orangey blonde hair, glasses and a very polished handlebar mustache looking very weak and timid as he spoke in quite the friendly manner.

"Ah. Hello there you two and Sora. I do hope that you three perform greatly today"

Emily and Taylor had looked at the person with a slightly confused look at the person as Sora gave him a nod in agreement before continuing to head to the cliffside yet Emily had decided not to bring up as the little ran in seeing how the trio was running a little late but had thankfully made it and found spots to the right side of where Ozpin was at, as he continued to give details about the initiation.

"Our Instructors will not assist you in a way as they will be judging your progress in fact the first person you meet once in the forest will be your partner for the next four years."

Once hearing this revelation Emily was very surprised as she looked around at the others gauging there reactions as she had seen the girl with black hair and red highlights yell out quite loud "WHAT!." She was very surprised by it but a few others had more laid back reactions as the Ozpin waited to continue to talk. Yet once he began to continue talking he decided to give instructions on what to do.

"Once you have landed using your own landing strategy and meet your potential partners everyone will make there way to the northern end of the forest. You will meet opposition along the way. Do not hesitate to destroy everything in your path... or you will die. Now any questions?"

Ozpin had asked before taking a little drink of his warm coffee. As a student raised his hand it was swiftly met by Ozpin saying "Good, Now take your positions"

Emily had quickly pulled out her weapons which were duel axe shotguns called hearts embrace as she made sure the blades were sharpened at the same time another student checked her gun before placing it on her lower back as she then let her wings stretch out as Emily quietly commented to herself "clearly she doesn't have to worry about her landing strategy"

At the same time Taylor had pulled out his sword from a rather interesting place, his cane as his graze meet Sora's and he nodded to her before speaking in a rather ridiculous tone.

"Now m'lady you're about to witness Atlas' finest in a front row seat. I suggest you sit back and watch"

"Am I going to have to waste an arrow just to freeze you somewhere in the forest or later"

Sora had replied with a little eye roll as she looked up at the sky seeing it was a very Sunny day with few clouds dotting the bright blue sky as she felt oddly nervous and uneasy as there was a sudden loud noise. That sounded like an air piston firing up as a student got launched into the sky as others were randomly launched. However there was two students that stood out, one was a blonde who had looked at Ozpin and started to ask some rather dumb questions and the other student, whom had stepped off the launching pads and walked over to the cliff edge With her wings being show and spoke with a very prideful tone.

'One of the biggest advantages I have is that I don't need to be launched off a cliff as i can do this."

The student said before jumping off the cliff edge, most of the students were shocked until she flew back up, letting her purplish red wings be seen before flying away. Most of the students who haven't launched yet look shocked as Ozpin just stood there, sipping his coffee like nothing had happened, Clearly he seemed unfazed by the surprise.

Of course shortly after that Emily was launched followed by sora a few minutes later who had already gotten her weapon ready for her landing strategy now was just a waiting game to get close to the ground.

Taylor had managed to land but he was a little dazed as he had a rather bad landing strategy as he had a picture a rather creative landing strategy as he had decided to put away his sword and used it to catch himself on a tree branch as he felt, even though it seemed like a possible idea when it came time to execute it ended poorly as he didn't lock in his sword properly causing it to slide out and thus resulting in him falling ten feet onto the ground with a hard thud.

"Ugh.. clearly i had better… ideas"

Taylor said as he began to slowly get up as he presented to dust himself off yet he couldn't help but feel a slight pain coming from his right side which caused him to slightly stagger but he managed to stand up.

"Right that was a horrible mistake"

He only said to himself as he began to head to the east, since he thought that was the way to go. Of course during his short walk he heard gunfire ringing out from seemingly every direction. Seemingly he continued yet had his guns drawn out to shoot possible Grimm. Yet thankfully he didn't see grimm however he heard a loud scream which prompted him to automatically shot his gun without warning prompting a rather feminine voice to yell out

"HEY ASSHOLE! WATCH WHERE YOUR FIRING. YOU NEARLY HIT ME AND MY HAT"

the voice said before landing right in front of him with a three point pose as her hat almost fell to the ground yet before it did she caught it. Then once she had placed it onto her head she looked at Taylor with a burning look of an annoyance at him.

"Mind telling me why you decide to blindly fire?"

The woman said looking at Taylor unhappily as he replied with a rather flat answer. As they were engaged in a tense showdown as Taylor kindly explained

"Well i heard a scream and I thought someone was injured or in trouble. Besides, I recommend you move out of the way"

He asked nicely before drawing out his dual pearl white M1911 pistols promoting the woman to get in a defensive position however it didn't last long as a low yet thunderous roar was heard prompting the woman to quickly change positions and fly up into the air, as a Beowulf made his presence known allowing Taylor to make a small quip to it.

"Well now aren't you an awful sight for sore eyes"

He said with a slight smirk as he let the Beowulf charge at him, almost waiting for it to draw closer as he placed one of his guns into his holster and started to grab his cane. Until the woman flew down. Crushing right onto the Beowulf as she was sparking brown lightning as she had also landed once again three point pose, leaving Taylor looking at her.

"Great show miss although going back on our other topic. I heard a scream and thought someone was in trouble of being attacked by a grimm although."

He walked over to the woman and reached out to her, offering her a hand as he gently nodded to her too seemingly trying to a gentleman.

"We have unfortunately gotten off on the wrong footing miss, i am Taylor Von blanc of Atlas and yourself?"

The woman looked at Taylor before sighting as she accepted the hand up and spoke in a slightly relaxed yet tense manner.

"Layla Aka-Murasaki. I'm from Menagerie.. if you do actually care"

Taylor looked at Layla a little surprised and almost taken back as he was unsure if he had offended her again and looked at her with a rather confused look.

"What? Do I have to make it absurdly clear! I'm a bird faunus from Menagerie, your probably some pompous atlas general son for all i know"

Taylor looked at Layla right in the eyes as there was an unknown feeling of tension hanging in the air until he chuckled in a friendly manner causing the tension to quickly vanish away seemingly in a heartbeat as he spoke.

"Well not really although I would be happy to inform you if you want to tag along to the place where all the first year's are heading?"

Taylor had asked layla whom simply nodded as she decided to simply walk for a switch seeing how flying was pointless as she didn't admit it but he had grace her one wing slightly.

There was a sudden thud that echoed around the forest slightly as Sora started to carefully dust herself off and made sure her weapon was alright. She had a slight rough landing but it wasn't the thud she had just heard as everything in the emerald forest that was around her felt uncomfortable quiet. A little bit too quiet for her liking yet thankful she heard the sound of fighting happening but it was quite far away from her she judged before quietly humming to herself as she carefully got her weapon ready just in case of a sudden attack and slowly beginning to move through the forest making sure she listened carefully to any noises in case there was trouble.

Only after a few minutes of walking there was a noise, She quickly readies an arrow to fire yet before she does she carefully looks around her current position as both sides were covered with bushes, not a very good thing for a lone student as she felt an odd feeling of dread fall upon her.

"Alrighty just remain calm and cool, Sora you can easily handle a lone Beowulf as you defend one before.'

She said quietly talking to herself as she was walking through the shade that was being provided by the trees in the emerald forest. Yet as she continued to walk the brushes shake more until a few deafening gunshots ring out which prompted sora to quickly look for where the shooting was happening. As she decided to poke her head through the right side of the Bushes and quickly looked around the seemingly small yet quite open area as the sun shined through the eerily quiet scene as she saw something black and bleeding. So she decided to slowly walk over.

"Hello there? Are you, WHOA"

She said quickly readying her weapon to shoot as the thing happened to be a wounded Beowulf which went to attack her by using its long, sharp claws until it let out a howling cry of pain and fell to the ground as there was an axe thrown into its back which was the killing blow. As it left sora looking quite surprised as she felt a chill run down her spine as the air seemingly got colder as she felt like she was being watched by someone or something causing her to zone out slightly thinking.

"It can't be NO sora, they can't get involved in this so don't worry. Just relax please, you can question them later."

She was still zoned out until she felt a slight tap on her shoulder which snapped her back into seemingly reality as she heard a voice that seemed familiar to her.

"Uh Sora… remnant to Sora, are you alright? As i didn't realize you were close by"

As sora came back to her scenes she had seen a student whom she easily recognized from earlier today, although much to her surprise she hadn't seen the other person to whom was with her.

"Uh sorry there Emily i uh zoned out slightly although was that you shooting that grimm?"

She asked Emily as she began to regain her slight poser as she had looked at the slightly shorter member as she explained how she had used her axes to assist her with her landing strategy which resulted in her meeting a few Beowulf's that were disposed of. Yet Sora couldn't help but think to herself as something had dawned upon her which seemingly had also done on emily as they both spoke in a seemingly at once.

"You haven't ran into anyone else yet have you?."

Once they realized they said the same thing they had a quick laugh as Emily looked at Sora with a little bit of a smile.

"Well in all honesty you were one of the few people who I was hoping to run into as you as I want to know a little bit about that person who seemingly knew you?"

Sora looked at Emily and had thought about being honest but decided against it as she didn't want to have people knowing yet as she decided to reply in a slightly vague manner.

"Well emily you will know soon enough although let's focus on getting to the ruins and returning to the academy soon please as I happen to know a quick way there."

She said before turning around and starting to walk to her seed shortcut leaving Emily slightly confused yet she snapped out of after hearing sora yell at her.

"Emily! Are you coming today or what?"

"I'm coming please wait up"

She replied in a slight rushed tone of voice as she raced to catch up with Sora, Her soon to be partner too.

(The end Of Chapter Two)


	3. Into The Emerald Forest part Two

Back at the school's cliffsides everything was seemingly quiet saved for the headmaster who was seemingly watching everything from his tablet since unknowingly to the students drones were secretly recording there progress as he had his usual mug of hot chocolate in his other hand as a teacher walked over to him, looking mildly concerned.

"I don't care what his papers say mr. Arc hasn't impressed me nor that one student deciding to just jump off the cliffside"

She said with an annoyed look on her face as Ozpin didn't seem to pay attention due to watching two different pairs of students. One pair was Ruby Rose and Weiss schnee who where seemingly in the middle of an argument yet the other pair was lead by a rather annoyed layla Aka-murasaki as Taylor von blanc followed shortly behind her chatting away in what seemed like a rather one sided conversation. Yet Ozpin looked at his tablet with a blank look on his face yet internally he was a little amused. Layla and Taylor to spite there rocky first encounter where closing in on the chest pieces as ruby and weiss were seemingly moving farther away from their targeted goal.

He would have chuckled slightly if he didn't scramble to not drop the tablet as he was unexpectedly patted on the back from a short man who looked like he was in his mid forties or late thirties. With short orangey blonde hair, glasses and a very polished handlebar mustache. Yet he seemed to be more awake and less timid

"Ah Ozpin how is the initiation going and more importantly, her involvement, has she found a partner yet?'

The man said looking at Ozpin, because the man semblance wasn't activated he had to look slightly up. As Ozpin looked down at him before speaking in a rather claim relaxed manner.

"She has alrighty found someone to partner with as there one of the few groups of students who are closing in on the checkpoint. Oh?"

He said checking his tablet which gave him a surprised look on his face as he closed out ruby weiss heated debate to fully bring up layla and Taylor to show the person. With an expressionless look on his face before drinking some hot chocolate.

xxxxxxxxx

As Layla flew slightly ahead of Taylor whom had stopped briefly to activate his semblance, his semblance was of course an interesting one as he was a healer, although it would cause him to be stuck in one place briefly unable to defend himself, although the pair seemed to be doing better than when they had their first encounter roughly a half hour ago there brief would be ruined as Layla stopped dead in her tracks, quickly turning to face Taylor.

"Uh hey ... did you hear something?"

She began to look around in a slight panic as Taylor just gave her a blank look and chuckled in a jovial manner before speaking to Layla.

"Now my lady you do realize that we're in a forest that has a bunch of students and grimm trying yet horribly to kill us, plus too there natural life as well. So it was probably a bird.. err an actual one not uh you"

She had rolled her eyes at the remark yet unsure if she should start another argument with him or just let it be fine. The thought stir in her head until the sudden creaking noise snapped her out of her thoughts as the noise was very close to them, a little bit too close for her own comfort. She turned to look at Taylor and looked directly in his eyes

"On the count of three we push out and ready to attack? Got it?"

Taylor was going to say something but decided against it seeing how she had already formed a plan and ready and had already decided to not get himself involved with the plan as she began to count down

"Three.Two...one!"

Taylor watched as Layla jumped out from her spot and landed headfirst on the ground as the source of the noise wasn't a grimm rather it was two familiar faces they knew a little bit about since they had just met in the morning. There was a slightly awkward feeling in the air as no one spoke until the silence was broken.

"Uh hello there Layla, i see you alright have meet your uh partner alrighty"

The voice belonged to Sora Giallo who had stuck out a hand to assist the slightly dazed and a little confused Layla up as Emily went to go see Taylor looking a little happy.

"Well it's nice to see you after a few hours and wait your partner i guess"

She said as she checked her weapons as Taylor got the chance to have a quick look at them, as they were dual axes with what looked like triggers close by the bottom of the handle which was a midnight black with a faint yellow glow as they stood out nicely to which he had spoken after realizing that Emily was looking at him.

"I do say, you're weapons are quite common to see"

Before she could reply Sora had helped up layla and the pair had looked over at Taylor and Emily with a little bit of a smile.

"I hate to break up this little show and tell but we're kinda on a mission and we're close to the objective point"

Of course as Sora said it she pointed to the place which was an unusually placed temple which had objects placed around it. Layla had already started to head over to the temple leaving Taylor, Emily and Sora to catch up to her. The main reason why Layla went to look was because she was curious about what the thing was that they were expecting to get. But when she had arrived at the temple she looked around oddly confused before turning around to face Sora, Taylor and Emily quickly sprinting over to catch up as she then spoke in a flat tone.

"Chess pieces! He sent us into a forest filled with Grimm just so we could get chess pieces for him!"

Layla said in a very annoyed term as Sora and Taylor both looked over at the pieces noticing a few where alrighty taken as Emily spoke up towards Layla.

"Well look on the bright side it could be worse as we could have been hunting down grimm that were specially marked."

Emily said to lighten up layla a little bit as she looked unamused by her comment as Sora and Taylor were quietly chatting among themselves as they have seemingly came to a conclusion before turning around to face Emily and Layla.

"We are going to be taking the Black Knight pieces. As there seems to be enough for four people."

Emily went over to get her piece as Layla also got hers with a little under the breath complaining about how the chess pieces seemed quite unusual. Yet kept her complaints to herself as she walked over to the group, who were preparing to make the return journey to the school. As she stretched out her wings somewhat in a sore way as Sora looked at her and said.

"Uh are you sure you're going to fly back to the academy? As it would seem safer to walk in a group."

Of course Layla rolled her eyes slightly she was used to flying since it was a time saver for her and replied.

"Im sure I will be alright besides worse case scenario is that I have to land."

She then took off and started to fly through the air as the others began to head back. The walk back to the school was seemingly uneventful for the most part of the walk until they arrived at the courtyard to the academy where they had decided to wait for Layla to return as by now a good portion of the first years were slowly making their way back as Taylor looked Emily.

"So much for air travel being the faster method. I swear she should have walked it would have saved her plenty of time"

Taylor said as he tapped his foot by the fountain waiting. He didn't want to admit it that he was injured yet to them as they waited for Layla to arrive. Yet he didn't need to wait awhile as he felt a sharp tap to his shoulder as he at first brush it off as either Sora or Emily trying to perhaps fool around yet they were ahead of him seemingly heading into the academy yet as he was about to he got spun around and face Layla's unhappy face as she looked at him and spoke in a rather cold tone.

"Perhaps if you where you actually take the time to look around you would have seen me sitting on a bench! Now let's head inside"

With that said and without giving Taylor anytime to react Layla had decided to pinch his ear to drag him into the academy as they both headed to the auditorium. As they had to quickly find a place to sit down at as it seemed like there weren't many first years as there were only two teams formed when Ozpin made the next call up for the team.

"Would the following students please step onto the stage now? Sora Giallo, Taylor Von Blanc, Layla Aka-murasaki and Emily Rosa"

As he spoke the four students quietly yet quickly headed to the stage as they did there pictures appeared on the few TV's set up in the room as Ozpin wait for them to get in a row before coming with his talk.

"You four collected the Black Knight pieces. As of this day for the next four years your team will officially be called Team STAR.'

As he said the team name there pictures were first showing how they had gotten the name STAR before showing the partners which where Sora Giallo And Emily Rosa with Taylor and Layla being the other two. Of course Layla tried to hide her disappointment from Ozpin and the others as he started to speak again.

"You four will be lead by Sora Giallo. Congratulations young lady this should be proud of this moment."

Ozpin had said among the clapping that was happening Sora had zoned out. She was surprised by this as she honestly wasn't expecting this as she started to feel worried unknowingly to her two teachers were also watching along and clapping in honor of her and the newly made team. Yet as the clapping died down The newly formed team STAR stayed on the stage until they were politely shown to the stairs since they had to make way for the next team to go on stage which was an all male team called team CRDL which was lead by a man called Cardin Winchester, yet once they were done clapping they wasted little time in getting off the stage.

"Would the following students please come up now Ruby Rose, Weiss schnee, Blake belladonna and Yang xiao Long" Ozpin called out as Taylor whisper quietly to himself in a slight disappointing tone "an schnee in beacon academy. What a surprise" he said as he watched from his set as the four female's got told their team name and leader, Team RWBY to be lead by Ruby Rose. Of course everyone clapped for them besides Layla who looked at Emily and whisper quietly to her. "Isn't there leader a bit young to be here?."

Emily looked at her and shrugged since she really didn't know as the rest of star clapped for their fellow classmates as the final team stepped up and was announced to be Team JNPR lead by jaune arc. Once everyone had their teams Ozpin stepped back over to the mic and started to speak.

"Now that you all have your teams everyone is now allowed to head to your new dorms,but bear in mind that classes will not happen till Monday so you all have tomorrow and the weekend to learn where you're classes are. Whose teaching them and possibly your teammates"

Adpon that Ozpin left the stage allowing the students to go dorms where some went to start unpacking their things and decorate their dorms as others decided to break the ice with their newly acquired teammates as a few, including team star entered there dorm and headed to sleep, Nothing was said about Taylor and Layla little stand off nor was anything sad about Emily and Layla's chat.

The end

(Authors note: This chapter was supposed to be longer as it would have explored beacon's hallways, classrooms and teachers. However it felt quite disconnected from the into the emerald forest plot so it's going to be covered next. )


	4. An Update on the future

hello there Everyone, this is Sonastories44 here with a very long overdue/ awaited update regarding The Adventures of team STAR.

i have decided to scrap chapter four entire and have decided to do a complete overhaul to the fanfic completely as this will still be up to read however there will be a newer version posted soon.


End file.
